


I Fell For You

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU escolar, Fluff, M/M, Seasonal fic, billie con look de la era 21st century breakdown, crackship, fic de otoño, frank con el look de la era de black parade, mucho fluff ridículo dude, otoño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Frank contempla visitar a Billie de camino a casa pero desiste, así que es Billie quien lo visita.





	I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> Me estoy tomando descansos como si no tuviera un chingo de borradores y tal. Mi mejor amiga me animó indirectamente a escribir algo por otoño como lo hice el año pasado para el fandom de Yuri!!! On Ice. 
> 
> Quise escribir sobre estos dos babosos porque casi no veo cositas Frilie y eso me ofende de manera muy personal porque los amo mucho, así que les dejo un oneshot de esta cosa medio crack y los tkm. Imaginen a Billie de adolescente pero con el look de 21st Century Breakdown con el cabello fluffy alborotado y delineador, y Frank con el look de The Black Parade con cabello cortito y flequillo largo y   
> L O S P I E R C I N G S ™ .  
> Feliz primer día de Halloween.

El pavimento tapizado con hojas secas en tonos cobrizos y el césped seco era el paisaje que recibía a Frank todos los días al volver de la escuela.

Caminaba de vuelta a casa con los auriculares puestos repitiendo por décima vez en el día el “Slip it in” en su reproductor de CDs y encendiéndolo de nuevo cada tanto porque la batería estaba muriendo.

Calculaba cuánto tendría que ahorrar de su mesada para comprar baterías nuevas contando con los dedos de una mano la cantidad y los días en la otra. El ritmo inconsistente de _Obliteration_ no lo dejaban concentrarse con sus cuentas y se rindió, siguiendo a paso lento entrado en el vecindario.

Caminaba con un pie en la calle y el otro en la acera, metiendo la cara lo más que podía a la bufanda enroscada en su cuello, y sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, intentando tocar sus propios muslos a través de la tela y probar suerte, a ver si podía al menos entibiarse las manos.

Ni siquiera estaba tan frío afuera, pero Frank podía jurar que tendrían que hacer al menos unos cincuenta grados bajo cero. Al menos.

Se frotaba las manos frenéticamente para, por lo menos, generar algo de calor con la fricción, o esperando que sus guantes de pronto adoptaran propiedades inflamables y llevar una fogata en las manos. Suspiró aliviado cuando imaginó el calor del fuego en sus palmas y sonrió plácidamente.

Otros seis bloques.

Frank se estaba pensando muy seriamente si iba a hacer su tarea o no.

No es como que se lo pensara muy seguido, usualmente no la hacía, pero era importante planteárselo cada tanto, aun si el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Se puso a jugar con el aro de su labio mientras seguía caminando, y tarareaba el riff en _The Bars._

No es que ya se estuviera cansado de escuchar el mismo álbum todo el día, pero es que de repente le habían surgido ganas de escuchar a los Sex Pistols y quería llegar a su casa para cambiar el álbum.

Solo cinco bloques.

Hablando de los Sex Pistols, había alguien a quien también le gustaban. Y no lo había visto volver de la escuela. No eran precisamente vecinos pero su casa le quedaba de paso.

 A veces se lo topaba de camino a la escuela.

A veces quedaban de ir juntos.

Otras veces de hecho hacían la tarea.

Algunas otras quedaban en casa del otro a ver películas. A veces la ignoraban a la mitad porque el aro del labio de Frank se volvía demasiado tentador.

A veces Billie Joe era buen ciudadano y le prestaba sus vinilos.

O Frank era el buen ciudadano y le prestaba a Billie Joe sus casetes.

Disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro. Frank siempre decía que él más, pero no había manera de saberlo.

Frank pensó en pasarse por su casa, ahora que solo quedaban cuatro bloques, pero no siguió su camino ni se desvió, solo se quedó en la interjección pensando en lo mucho que quería llegar a su casa y tomar un baño y servirse un plato de cereal.

¡Ah! Y los Sex Pistols.

Mejor luego iría a verlo.

Retomó ritmo de camino a su casa.

El otoño le gustaba porque era el hogar del Halloween, que sucedía que también era el día de su cumpleaños, pero lo que sí odiaba era el clima.

Debía tener puestas por lo menos unas seis capas de ropa cubriéndole el torso para mantenerse tibio.

Los dedos de los pies se le estaban entumeciendo a pesar de que hasta este punto tendría que estar entrado en calor habiendo caminado desde la escuela.

Una ráfaga de viento frío le asestó una caricia agresiva en la piel desnuda del rostro, y estaba tan frío que Frank sintió que le cortaba las mejillas.

Dejó escapar un bufido de frustración cuando sintió que le movió unos centímetros. Al menos faltaba poco para resguardarse en su nido, como un ratón.

Pero los ratones eran muy lindos, y Frank no quería ser un ratón.

“Una rata”, se dijo mientras daba pasos más bruscos, como si quisiera clavar los pies en el pavimento a cada zancada, para que el viento no le agitase de nuevo.

Tres bloques más.

Frank miró hacia arriba, dándose un momento para observar que aún quedaban unas pocas hojas verdes en las ramas, desentonando horrorosamente con las manchas amarillentas y naranjas en las copas. El cielo se veía grisáceo. Pensó en pedirle chocolate caliente a Linda cuando llegara a casa.

Tal vez para eso tendría que hacer su tarea después de todo, para que su madre lo premiara con chocolate caliente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entre los labios con las mejillas infladas.

Estaba alejándose más de la casa de Billie y ahora sentía arrepentirse. Quizá hubiera sido mejor idea visitarlo hacía un bloque, pero ya lo había avanzado entero y no iba a regresar solo porque se había arrepentido un poco.

Pensó en llamarle, pero sabía que a veces le decía a su madre que mintiera y dijera que no estaba cuando alguien le llamaba, no importaba quien fuera, así que iba a dar lo mismo.

También pensó en enviarle un mensaje de texto desde el teléfono celular de su madre, pero si le daba por responder algo vergonzoso, la primera que lo leería iba a ser ella, así que tampoco.

Después de todo, se había arrepentido más que un poco.

Y la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Billie no había ido a cortarse el cabello todavía y a Frank le gustaba jugar con su flequillo y su nuca cuando le besaba durante los créditos de las películas que ignoraban.

Le gustaba acariciarle los labios con el pulgar.

También le gustaba que Billie le revolviera el cabello.

De acuerdo, se había arrepentido muchísimo.

Dos bloques más.

Frank siguió caminando en línea recta repasando todas las casas que había memorizado desde que empezó a ir a la escuela; la casa con enredaderas de la señora Robinson, la casa pintada a medias de los Price, la inmaculada casa blanca de la señora Vadebilt, la camioneta destartalada frente a la casa del señor Bellamy… Ah, el triciclo de Sally,

Billie a veces cortaba flores de la enredadera de la señora Robinson, y no sabían cómo se daba cuenta, pero siempre salía con una escoba a gritarles a ambos. A Billie no le importaba y pasaba de largo, era Frank quien tenía que disculparse cada vez.

–¿Podrías hacer tus pendejadas cuando no vengas conmigo, imbécil?

–¡Pero es más divertido cuando voy contigo!

Y a Frank se le aceleraba todo, porque daba igual si Billie Joe decía eso solo para que no pensara en reclamarle nada o si lo decía en serio, la cuestión era que eso implicaba que prefería estar con Frank a toda cosa, y eso le emocionaba hasta la médula.

Al final se resignaba a que Billie no iba a dejar en paz las flores de la señora Robinson, aun si eso terminaba en Frank teniendo una contusión.

También era más divertido cuando Billie Joe estaba cerca.

¿Y por qué mierda no podía dejar de pensar en él, justo después de arrepentirse de no ir a verlo?

Porque Frank le quería.

Le quería mucho y no sabía procesar todo eso. Tal vez no lo admitía porque sabía que estar cerca de Billie le traía muchos problemas, como suspensiones en la escuela o vecinos persiguiéndole con escobas. Pero, maldita sea, valía toda la pena del mundo, porque estaba con él.

Un bloque más.

Frank estaba sonriendo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en Billie Joe, porque eso era lo que le causaba.

Porque Frank le quería.

Sacudió la cabeza, como en un gesto de resignación y tal vez regañándose internamente para dejar de hacerlo, porque nada daba más miedo que un adolescente con un _mohawk_ rubio, que un adolescente con _mohawk_ rubio sonriendo por nada.

Bueno, no es que Billie fuera “nada”, pero nadie tenía que saber que Frank sonreía por Billie.

¿O sí?

¿Billie le daba tanta felicidad a Frank que de hecho quería que supieran que era por él?

“Miren ¿ven a este muchacho? Me hace sonreír como imbécil y me encanta que lo haga”.

No podría hacer algo así.

Aunque Billie Joe lo valía todo.

Frank se dio cuenta de que estaba tan ruborizado que ya no tenía frío, su cara se sentía cálida y su corazón más. Billie Joe le había salvado de morir congelado, y ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Había una lata de 7up en el suelo y le dio una patada recta, decidió que intentaría patearla hasta su casa.

Una. Dos. Tres.

Le dio una cuarta patada más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entorpeciendo su paso.

La quinta patada fue más corta y se desvió.

Decidió que mejor dejaría esa lata en paz y caminaría a casa como se hace normalmente, pasando de largo y agilizando el paso.

De pronto vio cómo la lata le rebasaba. Arqueó una ceja y miró hacia atrás, solo para que su pulso cardíaco le recordaba que estaba ahí, sonando en su cabeza.

–Pateemos esa lata hasta tu casa. –le saludó Billie Joe, fresco.

Frank le sonrió nervioso, si tan solo supiera que estuvo pensando en él durante cuatro bloques enteros tal vez no le saludaría tan fresco.

O tal vez sí, porque así era Billie Joe.

Traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra y los pantalones del uniforme escolar. Traía en las manos un gorro azul de lana.

Se acercó despacio a Frank mientras él se quitaba los auriculares de diadema y los dejaba colgando en la nuca.

Bueno, tal vez no se acercó despacio, pero Frank estaba tan nervioso que parecía que se acercaba despacio.

Billie le puso el gorro de lana a Frank, cubriéndole las orejas y acomodándole el cabello debajo, haciendo un pequeño doblez en el borde para dejar ver su flequillo.

Le abrazó rodeándole los antebrazos y recargando la barbilla en su hombro, y Frank no sabía que hacer, pero por temor a pensar de más, le abrazó por la cintura.

–Sé que te enfrías fácilmente, así que te dejaré usar mi gorro hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

Frank no dijo nada, porque no sabía qué decir realmente, así que se limitó a asentir y continuar la ruta.

Billie encendió un cigarrillo y dio la primera calada antes de ofrecérselo a Frank.

Quiso tomarlo, pero Billie se lo quitó del alcance. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que Frank quiso tomarlo con la otra mano, fue entonces que Billie cedió el cigarrillo.

Frank dio una calada mientras miraba al frente. Luego sintió una mano tibia entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Billie no quería darle el cigarrillo a Frank en esa mano porque era la que iba a tomar.

Frank podría encender un cigarrillo con su cara en ese momento. Los dedos de Billie se sentían bien. Eran suaves, cálidos y un poco más pequeños que los suyos. Le devolvió el cigarrillo, porque mierda ¿qué otro adolescente se veía tan sensual con un cigarrillo entre los labios?

En el bloque final, doblaron a la derecha por unas diez casas más. Otra ráfaga de viento les asestó caricias violentas y Frank escondió la cara en la bufanda de nuevo. Billie soltó una carcajada cuando sintió tambalearse. Y Frank no entendía cómo podía reírse de eso, él se enojaba siempre que pasaba.

–¿Hoy fuiste a la escuela? – preguntó Frank, casualmente.

–Por supuesto, tengo que mantener la asistencia perfecta.

Frank escupió una risa.

Billie Joe le miró serio.

–¿Por quién me tomas?

Y Frank estaba seguro de que lo decía en serio, de verdad quería creerle, pero el rostro estoico le hizo más gracia y terminó soltando una ruidosa carcajada en el medio del ventarrón.

Billie se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa visiblemente ofendida.

– Ha-ha, sigue riéndote, niño bonito.

Y por supuesto que Frank seguía riéndose, no necesitaba su permiso.

Billie apretó más fuerte la mano de Frank y tiró de su brazo para atraerlo hacia él. Le tomó de la cintura a través de las múltiples capas de tela debajo del blazer del uniforme y le besó los labios, tan solo presionándolos juntos. Frank sentía su risa apaciguarse mientras él mismo se perdía en los labios de Billie, amoldando los suyos a su antojo y acariciándolos.  
Hubiera querido más, pero Billie Joe se separó de él y continuó la ruta. Frank no volvió a decir nada, tan solo se limitó a sentir sus propios labios húmedos con la saliva de Billie, y sus dedos entrelazados. Agachaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando solamente para asegurarse de que su mano seguía ahí, y de que la vista le gustaba tanto como la última vez que revisó.

Al llegar a casa de Frank, Billie Joe fue quien abrió la reja del jardín de enfrente, encontrando a una cachorra Pea saludándoles.

Frank no quería entrar a casa aun, y sonaba estúpido después de que minutos atrás solo pensaba en su álbum de los Sex Pistols, tomar un baño, y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ya no le importaba tanto, ahora solo quería acaparar a Billie hasta que decidiera que era hora de irse.

Frank se sentó en el suelo del jardín en la hierba seca, esperando a que Billie se le uniera pronto.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor leve, punzante, en toda la cara; Billie le había arrojado un bulto de hojas secas. Frank no se iba a dejar sorprender y cogió otro montón que le quedaba cerca y persiguió a Billie para poder regresarle el favor.

Frank podría hacer esto todo el día solo para escuchar la risa de Billie Joe y recordarse por qué le quería tanto.

–Podrían al menos haber dicho “Hola”. – Linda les observaba desde el pórtico con los brazos cruzados.

–Hola, mamá. – le saludó Frank apenado.

–Hola, mamá…– intentó Billie.

Linda arqueó una ceja y le dio al muchacho una mirada escéptica.

Billie se aclaró la garganta.

–Buenas noches, señora Iero.

–Buenas noches, joven Armstrong. ¿Van a cenar?

Frank miró a Billie, ambos jadeando y riendo. Billie se encogió de hombros y Frank terminó diciendo que sí, observando a su madre negar con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro antes de volver adentro con Pea en brazos.

Ahora que había tanto silencio y después de deliberar que probablemente sería más prudente parar la guerra de hojas secas, Billie sonrió para sí y se sentó en el suelo, seguido por Frank.

Billie se encorvó hacia adelante recargando los codos en sus rodillas flexionadas, mientras Frank recargaba sus palmas en el suelo a la altura de sus caderas.

Y observaba a Billie; el viento de media tarde sacudiéndole las hebras negras, el sol apenas asomándose de las nubes grisáceas realzando el verde de sus ojos y la sutil curva que se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios ahora que estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa más o menos pícara, y estaba sonriendo así porque sabía que Frank lo estaba mirando.

Billie se giró para encarar a Frank, peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

–Eres un encanto, Frank Iero. – Billie Joe le miraba embelesado, y era la mejor copia que podía mostrarle a Frank de cómo era cuando lo miraba a él.

No es que lo hiciera solo para mostrarle eso, es que Billie estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Frank, y se sentía bien, y no podía mirarlo de otra manera que con cariño genuino y toda la pureza de dos adolescentes que se amaban tanto.

Y Frank no supo qué contestar, porque era exactamente lo que él estaba pensando de Billie. Y pensar en responder algo como “tú también” le daba vergüenza. Por favor.

Frank le sonrió apenado bajando la mirada, esperando poder ocultarla debajo del flequillo oscuro. Le acariciaba la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, que estaban heladas, pero que le preguntaran a Billie Joe si le importaba. Billie cerró los ojos ante el tierno contacto de Frank, no teniendo suficiente y queriendo un poquito más. Frank acercaba más y más el rostro al del otro muchacho sin que se diera cuenta, dibujándole círculos con los pulgares.

– Bésame…– le susurró Frank, su aliento cálido pegando en los labios del otro.

Billie sonrió todavía con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa burlona, porque sabía que no necesitaba pedírselo para que Billie quisiera comerle la boca, pero no es como que no le gustara escucharle hacerlo. Y Billie lo besó de nuevo, esta vez sin urgencia, sin deseos de que se callara y teniéndole más cerca, sintiendo sus caricias tímidas volviéndose tibias. Billie le acunó el rostro entre las manos y Frank sonrió cuando sintió sus dedos pequeños jugar en su quijada y acariciarle el cuello nada más porque sí. Frank llevó su otra mano a la cintura de Billie, teniendo urgencia de sentirle más cerca, queriendo sentir su calor con premura.

Billie se salió del contorno y le bañaba las mejillas con besos pequeños, viajando a su frente y terminando en la punta de su nariz. Le besó el cuello, de nuevo, porque sí, regresando a sus labios y deteniéndose un momento a jugar con el aro, porque él también podía.

Y el aro del labio de Frank era algo privado, nadie podía tocarlo ni con un dedo sólo por morbo, mucho menos con la lengua, pero Billie Joe era diferente, y él podía hacer lo que quisiera. También quiso explorar su boca y el sabor a tabaco que dejaban sus cigarrillos compartidos, y Billie dejó entrar la lengua de Frank sin perversión, solamente porque quería sentirla contra la suya y acariciarse de otra manera.

Frank le mordió el labio inferior como respuesta a sus besos en el cuello. Billie sonrió como sabiendo por qué y dejó ir sus labios. Pegó su frente con la de Frank y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros hazel. Ambos sonrieron porque podían leerse en las pupilas del otro, y nada podía ser mejor que el momento que estaban compartiendo.

Billie se mordió los labios porque ahora no sabía qué decir, y sentía que debía decir algo. Pero Frank también quería hablar, y a diferencia de Billie, el sí sabía qué, lo había decidido hacía unas horas.

–Oye, BJ.– le llamó suavemente, como si estuviera a punto de decir un secreto.

–Dime, Frankenstein.

Frank rio enternecido, le gustaba cuando usaba ese apodo.

–Te quiero.


End file.
